


Too Bright

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, another legal drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Finding by touch.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Too Bright

Sunlight poured over him, but Yusei kept his eyes closed as he awoke. He was nestled between his brothers and felt very snug and at peace. He was warm and held tight from either side by Jack and Crow’s arms.

Yusei reached blindly for Crow’s face, feeling around. He found his bicep first, so he traced his hand up until he felt Crows jaw with his hand, then guided his mouth to meet Crow’s lips.

“Mm.” Crow hummed, and he stirred a little. “Yusei?”

Yusei didn’t respond, opting instead to nuzzle his nose. 

They opened their eyes together.

“Good morning.”


End file.
